fairy_tailfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mirajane Strauss
Mirajane Strauss '(ミラジェーン ''Mirajēn Sutorausu) est une Mage de Rang S et l'un des Mages les plus forts de la Guilde Fairy Tail, elle est considéré comme la mage féminine la plus puissante avec Erza. Mirajane est aussi la grande soeur d'Elfman et de Lisana. Elle est surnommée Mirajane la Démone, en rapport à son pouvoir démoniaque. Elle est la représentante et la serveuse de la Guilde Fairy Tail. Apparence thumb Mirajane est une jeune fille au teint pâle, aux yeux bleus et a des longs cheveux blancs aux pointes légèrement bouclées avec deux mèches passant devant ses épaules, ainsi qu'une mèche tenu vers le haut par un élastique, évitant à ceux ci de tomber sur son front. Comme la majorité des filles de Fairy Tail, Mirajane possède une poitrine plutôt développée, ce qui lui a valu plusieurs apparitions au sein du Sorcerer Magazine. Elle est le plus souvent vêtue d'une robe rose sans manches, tenue par deux brettelles roses attachées par un grand noeud sur le devant de sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle chante pour le retour de la Team Natsu de la Tour du Paradis, elle porte une robe léopard fendue jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses et attaché par deux brettelles, là encore reliées par un nœud. elle porte également des sandales avec des lanière en croix. Voyant une bagarre commencer, elle change de tenue et porte maintenant une bande de cuir couvrant sa poitrine ainsi qu'une minijupe assortie ainsi que des bas-résille tenu par des jarretelles pour une musique plus "Rock".thumb|left|Mirajane enfant Lorsqu'elle était enfant, elle portait des vêtements sombres en rapport avec sa magie de démone. elle portait un t-shirt court d'un violet sombre. Ce t-shirt possède quelques motifs blancs et couvre seulement la poitrine de Mirajane. Elle porte également un mini-short noir attaché avec une ceinture grise ainsi que des bas qui sont aussi de couleur noire. on peut aussi remarquer qu'elle avait un bracelet gris.thumb Personnalité thumb|leftElle est d'une grande gentillesse et très généreuse cependant si un de ses amis est attaqué par un ennemi devant ses yeux, elle devient Mirajane la démone. Mais avant que sa sœur ne disparaisse, elle était tout autre. Bagarreuse, démoniaque, voire sadique. Elle se bagarrait beaucoup avec Erza, les deux filles étant déjà des mages de rang S et étaient rivales. Elles avaient d'ailleurs la même force. Elle arrête d'utiliser ses pouvoirs après la "mort" de Lisana, mais revient à la charge, après son combat contre Fried. Son côté "démoniaque" revient peu à peu lorsque sa sœur revient. On sait qu'elle n'aime pas montrer la totalité de sa puissance quand ceux qu'elle aime sont près d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'elle fut mannequin, elle n'aime pas s'exposer et se dévoiler Histoire Avant le début de la série thumb|leftPlusieurs années avant le début de l'histoire, Mirajane avait uthumb|Mirajane pleure sur la tombe de sa sœurne tout autre personnalité. Elle était la plus grande rivale d'Erza avec qui elle passait son temps à se battre . Elle était déjà mage de rang S et reconnue comme étant aussi forte qu'Erza. On l'appellait Mirajane le Démon. Un jour lorsqu'elle partit pour une S-quest avec son frère et sa sœur, Lisana se fit tuer par Elfman qui n'avait pas pu contrôler son Take Over complet (en vérité, elle se fit emporter à Edolas). Après sa "mort" Mirajane et Elfman changèrent beaucoup. Mirajane refusa d'utiliser la magie et de faire des missions par peur de son pouvoir (car c'est à cause du trop grand pouvoir du Take Over qu'Elfman a perdu le contrôle en tentant de fusionner avec le roi des bêtes et "tua" Lisana). Après que Lisana soit ramenée d'Edolas, Mirajane réutilise ses pouvoirs et elle a peur de utilisé son Take Over . Arc Macao thumb|250px On fait la connaissance de Mirajane lorsque Lucy Heartfilia arrive à la Guilde Fairy Tail en compagnie de Natsu et Happy. Lorsque Natsu lance une bagarre générale, Lucy demande à Mirajane si il faut les arrêter mais Mirajane lui répond qu'ils sont toujours comme ça et que c'est mieux ainsi, avant de se prendre un vase (ou Elfman dans l'anime) dans la tête. Lorsque les mages s'apprêtent à utiliser la magie pour la bagarre Mirajane s'inquiète. Mais le Maître intervient sous sa forme géante ce qui terrifie Lucy. Elle l'est encore plus quand Mirajane appelle le géant "Maître". Arc Day Break Mirajane est aperçue brièvement lorsqu'elle informe Reby, Jett, et Droy, que Natsu, Lucy, et Happy ont déjà accepté la mission de destruction du livre ''Daybreak, ''et que la récompence pour cette dernière a été multipliée par 10, passant de 200 000 joyaux à 2 000 000 de joyaux. Arc Eisen Wald thumb|left|Mirajane explique à Lucy le fonctionnement des guildesLorsque Lucy s'étonne de l'absence du maître, parti en réunion ordinaire en compagnie d'autres maîtres de guilde, Mirajane lui explique au moyen d'un tableau le fonctionnement du système des guildes, comment leurs maîtres doivent garder des relations saines au moyen de ces réunions, et elle lui explique ce que sontthumb|200px|Lettre magique de Mirajane les guildes des ténèbres. Plus tard, quand Erza rentre de mission, et qu'elle annonce à Natsu et à Gray qu'ils repartent en mission avec elle. Mirajane accueille Erza et dit à Lucy que ces trois là pourraient très bien être l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Toutefois, elle s'inquiète du fait que Natsu et Gray ne soient pas capables de travailler ensemble sans se disputer, et demande à Lucy de les rejoindre pour aider Erza à maintenir la cohésion. Plus tard, Mirajane envoie à Makarov une lettre l'informant de l'équipe nouvellement formée, au grand dam de Makarov, qui perçoit déjà les dégâts qu'ils vont très certainement causer. Arc de l'Île de Galuna thumb|Mirajane en colère Mirajane explique à Lucy le fonctionnement de la guilde concernant les quêtes de rang S dont les annonces sont situées à l'étage après que Natsu, provoqué par Luxus, a tenté d'y monter pour l’affronter mais se retrouve plaqué au sol par un des poings du maître. Elle explique à Lucy qu'il n'y a que 5 personnes dans la guilde qui ont accès à ces quêtes, et Natsu n'en fait absolument pas partie. Plus tard, elle est visiblement bouleversée quand elle constate que Happy a volé une mission de Classe S au cours de la nuit. Lorsqu'elle apprend que Luxus l'a vu et n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter, elle lui jette un regard effrayant, qui selon lui, est plus digne de son ancien surnom de «Démon». Luxus lui dit que ça faisait longtremps qu'elle ne l'avait pas regardée ainsi. Arc Phantom Lord Mirajane est celle qui explique à l'équipe de Natsu que Phantom Lord a attaqué la guilde pendant la nuit, et qui les conduit au sous-sol, seule partie restée intacte. Plus tard, après que Makarov ait perdu ses pouvoirs, Mirajane et Kanna thumb|294px essaient de contacter Mistgun et Luxus afin qu'ils rentrent à Magnolia pour les aider contre Phantom Lord. Cependant, comme Luxus refuse de leur porter assistance et commence à la pousser à bout, Mirajane perd patience et détruit le Lacryma de communication. Elle se demande ensuite pourquoi quelqu'un de si cruel fait partie de Fairy Tail. Plus tard, alors que Phantom Lord les menace, et ne pouvant se résoudre à se battre, elle prend l'apparence de Lucy afin de les tromper. Cependant, la ruse ne prend pas et elle est prise en otage. Sa capture permet à Elfman de renouer avec son Take Over et lui donne le pouvoir de vaincre l'un des 4 éléments : Mister Sol. Après avoir vaincu Sol, Elfman libère Mirajane et s'excuse d'avoir pris la forme qui a tué leur sœur. Toutefois, Mirajane le réconforte. Ils sont ensuite rattrapés par Gray, qui vient de battre Juvia, et lui expliquent les détails, puis rejoignent Erza qui vient de battre Alya. Après que la guerre entre les deux guildes soit finie, on la voit célébrant la victoire de Fairy Tail avec les autres membres de la guilde. thumb|150px|Mirajane lors de la reconstruction de la guilde Arc Loki Mirajane fournit à Lucy un "travail spécial" qui est en vérité une pièce de théâtre, qu'elle avait exprès pour elle, puis avec Makarov, Bob, Goldmine et Shitou Yajima, va les voir l'exécuter. Elle est plus tard vue en train d'expliquer à Elfman la bataille d'oreillers entre Natsu et Grey, et pourquoi ils se disputaient à ce sujet. Mirajane doit alors expliquer à l'ensemble des copines de Loki, qu'elle ne sait pas où il se trouvait. Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail thumb|left|Mirajane imitant GajilMirajane joue une belle ballade pour tout le monde, lorsque l'Équipe Natsu revient de la Tour du Paradis. Plus tard, elle est de retour pour participer au concours de "Miss Fairy Tail". Elle perd apparemment toutes ses chances de victoire lorsqu'elle transforme sa tête en celle de Happy puis de Gajil. Elle est ensuite transformée en pierre par Evergreen avec les autres filles. Après qu'Erza ait battu Evergreen, elle et les autres filles reprennent leurs apparences normales. thumb|Satan soulElle est vue plus tard, après que Kanna ait été vaincue par Fried. Elfman essaie de lutter contre ce dernier, mais est facilement vaincu. Fried continue alors d'attaquer Elfman, même après qu'il ne soit plus en mesure de se battre, Mirajane prie pour qu'il arrête. Lorsque Fried tente de tuer Elfman grâce à sa magie, Mirajane a un flash-back de la "mort" de Lisana. Furieuse à l'idée qu'un autre de ses petits frères et sœurs soit tué, sa haine se libère de son corps. Elle pousse alors un énorme cri puis la zone autour d'elle est détruite. Elle active sa magie Take Over: Satan Soul. Lorsqu'elle engage le thumb|left|Mirajane lors de la parade Fantasiacombat contre Freed, elle le surpasse complètement autant au niveau de la vitesse que de la force. Lorsque leur combat progresse, Fried remarque que la seule façon de battre un démon est un autre démon, et il utilise son Yami no Ecriture: Ténèbres qui le transforme en un démon, mais, même sous cette forme, Mirajane continue à le maîtriser facilement. Au moment ou elle veut en finir avec Fried, elle a une vision de sa soeur Lisana, qui la ramène à la raison. Elle décide de ne pas en finir avec lui et commence alors à parler Fried sur les membres de la guilde ce qui le fait pleurer. La bataille se termine sur un score nul, puisque Fried a été vaincu et Mirajane avait perdu son envie de se battre. Plus tard, elle est vu à la Fantasia parade avec son frère, Elfman, où elle apparaît à partir d'une rose, puis se transforme en un gecko géant. Arc Oracion Seis thumb Mirajane est vue en train d'expliquer à tout le monde qu'est-ce que sont les guildes noires. Après la bataille et quand Wendy rejoint la guilde, elle est en train d'expliquer l'histoire de Gildarts à Lucy quand il est de retour. Arc Daphné Mirajane est d'abord vu accueillant Wendy et Carla, elle l'aide à choisir quelle quête elle va effectuer en premier puis quelle équipe elle allait rejoindre. Plus tard, quand Natsu, Happy, Wendy, et Carla sont en retard pour rentrer d'une réunion avec une femme qui prétend avoir vu un dragon, Mirajane commence à s'inquiéter à leur sujet et dit qu'il est étrange pour Natsu d'être en retard. Plus tard, Mirajane avec les autres membres de Fairy Tail, arriver à lutter contre la Dragonoid et l'empêcher de broyer Erza Scarlet. Après que Wendy se soit éffondrée car elle avait utilisée trop de magie, Mirajane la rattrape inconsciente. Arc Edolas Une fois que la Team Natsu, Wendy et Carla arrivent à la guile Mirajane accueille chaleureusement les deux dernières, en demandant quel genre de magie elles utilisent et plus tard, lorsque Gildarts est de retour, il est surpris de voir combien elle a grandi et combien elle a changé. − − thumb|left|200px|Une famille réunieLorsque l'anima est sur le point d'absorber Fairy Tail et Magnolia, elle est représentée en train de sortir de l'église, sous la pluie lourde, pour l'anniversaire de la mort de Lisana. Après les événements d'Edolas, elle et Elfman retournent sur la tombe de Lisana pour prier pour l'anniversaire de sa mort. Elfman dit qu'ils devraient partir, mais elle dit qu'elle voulait rester un peu plus longtemps. A ce moment, ils entendent une voix criant et se retournent pour voir Lisana, revenue à Earthland car elle possédait de la magie, qui court vers eux. Immédiatement laissés sans voix, ils ne pouvaient croire leurs yeux, mais deviennent alors remplis de joie quand ils se réunissent avec un câlin. Arc de l'Île Tenrô thumb|200pxMirajane est d'abord vue après la fête de bienvenue de Lisana, en train de dormir sur le plancher avec Lisana, Elfman, Jett, et Droy. Plus tard, c'est elle qui dit à Lucy que Kanna à l'intention de quitter la guilde. A l'annonce de l'Examen avancé des Mages de Classe S, après que toutes les règles aient été expliquées, il est ensuite révélé qu'Erza, Gildarts et elle participeront également à l'examen, bien que leur rôle soit d'empêcher les participants de progresser. thumb|left|200px|Mira vs Evergeen et ElfmanElle attend ses adversaires dans la voie A, et il s'agit d'Elfman et d'Evergreen. Son Take Over Satan Soul était déjà activé. Elfman et Evergreen sont rapidement dominés, mais ils réussissent finalement à la battre. Il est plus tard révélé que Mirajane les maitrisait avec une grande facilité, mais qu'ils lui ont dit qu'ils allaient se marier, ce qui a provoqué une ouverture dans la garde de Mirajane et l'ont attaquée lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance. thumb|200px|Mira image l'enfant d'Elfman et EvergreenElle croit qu'ils ont menti pour la battre, mais l'idée qu'ils puissent se marier et avoir un enfant très laid, la fait pleurer. Comme tout le monde en pensant à Mest, elle ne peut pas exactement se rappeler de son entrée dans la guilde. On la voit ensuite cuisiner au camp avec sa soeur. Plus tard, après que la guilde Grimoire Heart soit arrivée sur l'île Tenrô, Lisana et elle combattent certains de ses membres sans trop d'effort.thumb|left|200px|Mira et Lisanna vs Azuma Azuma affronte alors le duo, et Mirajane dit à Lisana de reculer. Azuma commence alors à utiliser sa magie des explosions, et Lisana recommande à Mirajane d'utiliser Satan Soul pour défaire Azuma, mais elle dit qu'elle ne peut pas utiliser le sort encore très longtemps. Azuma se rend compte alors qu'il se bat contre Mirajane le Démon, et demande un match sérieux contre elle sous sa forme démon. Elle ne répond pas et dit à Lisana de s'enfuir, car Azuma est très fort. thumb|125px|Mirajane se bat contre Azuma pour sauver LisannaComme elle n'a pas répondu à la demande d'Azuma, il piège Lisana dans une bombe à retardement. Alors que Mirajane panique, Azuma lui explique que la bombe explosera dans trois minutes, et c'est le temps qu'elle a pour le vaincre. Elle dit que c'est un lâche, mais il dit qu'il doit faire quelque chose pour faire face au démon. thumb|200pxElle utilise alors Satan Soul puisqu'elle n'a pas le choix, et elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas utilisé cette forme bien longtemps. Elle et Azuma combattent pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu' elle se rende compte qu'elle n'a pas assez de temps pour le vaincre, elle vole alors vers Lisana et desactive son Satan Soul. Elle s'excuse auprès de Lisana, lui disant qu'elle est incapable de le vaincre en raison du manque de temps, mais elle croit qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la guilde qui pourra. Elle lui dit alors qu'elle vathumb|left|200px renoncer, mais qu'elle ne s'inquiéte pas, parce que Lisana était la seule personne qu'elle ne laisserait pas mourir. La bombe explose pendant que Mirajane etreint Lisana. Après l'explosion le corps de Mirajane est couvert de blessure, il semblerait qu'elle ait absorbé l'explosion pour éviter la mort de sa soeur. Azuma déçu s'en va. On la revoit plus tard, aux cotés de Gajeel et du reste des membres de Fairy Tail. Plus tard, après qu'Hadès ait été vaincu, quelques membres de la Guilde Grimoire Heart tentent d'attaquer tous les membres de Fairy Tail qui ont combattu Hadès, mais Mirajane avec les Raijin, Gajil, Reby, Kanna, Lisana, Elfman, et Makarov interviennent. Puis le reste des membres de Grimoire Heart quittent l'ile Tenrou et les membres de Fairy Tail retournent dans leur camp pour se reposer. thumb|300px|Fairy tail tente d'arreter Acgnologia Cependant, cette pause est de courte durée quand Acnologia arrive et attaque les membres de la guilde. Mirajane est horrifiée quand Makarov retient la bête hors tension et dit aux membres de la guilde que son dernier ordre en tant que maitre de la guilde est qu'ils doivent s'échapper. Elle l'écoute et tente de s'enfuir de l'ile avec les autres. Cependant, elle et le reste de la guilde reviennent pour lutter contre le dragon. Lorsque Acnologia vole dans les airs et se prépare à utiliser une sorte de Souffle du dragon, la guilde entière saisit les mains et donne toute leur puissance magique à Fried pour tenter d'annihiler l'attaque. Dans un premier temps le reste du monde pense qu'ils ont échoués puisque l'ile disparait, mais en réalité ils ont été protégés par une sorte de bouclier(Fairy sphère), et se retrouvent 7 ans plus tard. Arc de la Clé du Ciel étoilé Lors de cet arc, Mirajane sera vue quand la guilde sera attaquée par la légion mais elle et les autres membres de la guilde seront facilement battus par Sugar Boy qui aura absorbé leur pouvoir magique avec l'aide de ses chiens-gardes. thumb|200px|Satan Soul sortant du corps de MirajaneMirajane fera partie d'une des équipes chargées de récupérer une des parties de l'horloge avec son frère Elfman et sa soeur Lisana. Alors que Lisana a trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils sont arrêtés par Mary Hughes de la légion. Mirajane fera une remarque désagréable a Mary Hughes ce qui la mettera en colère et elle utilisera sa magie pour faire sortir de Mirajane une copie du Satan Soul ce qui fera perdre connaissance à Mthumb|left|200px|Demon Halphasirajane. Elfman tentera en vain de combattre le Satan Soul par le Beast Soul. Mirajane reprenant connaissance décidera de faire face à Mary mais ne pouvant utiliser le Satan Soul, elle utilisera une forme que le maitre lui avait formellement interdit d'utiliser: le Démon Halphas.Mary fusionnera avec le Satan Soul pour combattre Mirajane mais elle sera battue très facilement car le Démon Halphas est bien supérieur. − − − A la fin de leur combat, Mirajane semblant vouloir donner le coup de grâce pointa du doigt Mary et dit: "Non, pas bien !". Mary s'évanouit, terrorrisée. Lisana étant très surprise, Elfman lui expliqua que le Maître avait interdit à Mirajane d'utiliser cette forme car elle aurait détruit une ville entière comme si de rien était. − − − Plus tard, on la retrouve avec son frère et sa soeur et les autres équipes. Après que les archéologues viennent a Fairy Tail pour leur demander d'arrêter l'horloge, elle partira avec Fairy Tail a bord du Christina thumb|left|200pxdes Blue Pegasus. Etant à bord, une explosion se fit entendre à l'arrière du vaisseau. Elfman et elle vont voir ce qui se passe et se font surprendre par un membre de la nouvelle Oracion Seis, Racer. Aprthumb|200pxès une tentative, Elfman échoue. Mirajane utilise alors son Take Over et se jette sur Racer, ailes déployées, et l'emmène hors du Christina. S'en suit un combat entre les deux adversaires sur le thème de la vitesse. Tout d'abord, Racer surpasse Satan Soul mais Mirajane enclencha sa transformation du Demon Halphas, beaucoup plus rapide et puissante. Racer tenta de la piéger en créant plusieurs doubles de lui-même, mais Mirajane, rapide comme l'éclair, profita d'une ouverture pour attraper le vrai Racer. Reconnaissant sa défaite, celui-ci s'apprêta à fuir, quand Mirajane lui demanda ce qu'il fuyait réellement. Racer réalisa qu'il se fuyait lui-même à cause de son passé. Mirajane ayant eu elle aussi un passé douloureux, l'aida à faire le vide et à ne plus se fuir. Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques 3 mois d'entraînement thumb|Mirajane allant s'entraîner avec Elfman ,Kanna et Lisanna Quand la Team Tenrô est de retour, ils apprennent que pendant le hiatus de 7 ans, un évènement a été crée. Il s'agit des Grands Jeux Magiques. C'est un tournoi opposant des équipes de guildes officielles. Fairy Tail décide d'y participer et profite des trois mois restant pour s'entraîner. Mirajane, Elfman, Lisana et Kanna s'en vont en montagne pour améliorer leur Magie. Tour préliminaire (30 Juin) Elfman et Lisana resteront avec l'équipe normalement composée de Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy et Wendy mais lorsque cette dernière ne sera toujours pas rentrée, alors que l'heure maximale de viste de la ville est minuit, c'est Elfman qui la remplacera, pendant que Lisana et Happy vont à la recherche de la jeune mage Céleste et Carla. 1er jour du tournoi (1er Juillet) Pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture des Grands Jeux, on apprend que la Team Fairy Tail est arrivée 8e, suivie de Quatro Cerbeus, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Raven Tail. Les membres de l'équipe de Fairy Tail seront choqués d'apprendre qu'une autre équipe de Fairy Tail (équipe B) a été crée et est arrivée 2e. Celle-ci est composée de Mirajane, Gajil, Luxus, Juvia et Gerald, déguisé en Mistgun. Les premiers seront Sabertooth, la guilde actuelle numéro 1 de Fiore. L'évènement commence et se nomme : Hidden. Juvia est choisie pour représenter Fairy Tail B et elle ne gagnera qu'un seul point, transportant son équipe à la 7e place. Lors de la partie combat, Gerald sera opposé à Jura, de Lamia Scale. Les mages seront à peu près à la même force, seulment, quand Gerald utilisera une technique dangereuse, Meldy utilisera un lien sensoriel afin de l'empêcher d'exécuter l'attaque. Ce sera donc Jura qui remportera le match. Le lendemain, l'épreuve est nommée Chariot. Le but est de traverser des chariots bougeants et d'arriver à la ligne d'arrivée le plus vite possible. Gajil représentera la Team Fairy Tail B et Natsu la Team Fairy Tail A. L'épreuve est mal choisie pour Natsu car il a le mal des transports et on découvre que c'est le cas pour tous les Chasseurs de Dragon, car Luxus en a lui aussi la maladie et en a honte. Il demandera d'ailleurs à Mirajane et Juvia de ne rien dire aux thumb|180px|...se transformant vite en concours !autres. Sting, de Sabetooth, se retrouvera dans la même position que Gajil et Natsu, les trois se retrouvant en derniers. Ils essaieront d'avancer et Natsu, malgré le fait qu'il ait du mal à avancer, arrivera à terminer la course avec Gajil, Sting ayant abandonné. Partie combat, lorsqu'Elfman sera opposé à Bacchus, Mirajane sera inquiète pour son frère, ayant peur qu'il ne fasse pas le poids face à un Mage de Rang-S. Elle sera très gênée quand les deux hommes feront un pari. En effet, si Bacchus gagne, il a le droit de passer une nuit avec les deux soeurs Strauss. Mais si c'est Elfman qui gagne, la guilde de Bacchus devra s'appeler Quatro Puppy. Elfman aura beau attaquer, Bacchus évitera ses attaques. Comprenant ce qu'il fallait faire, Elfman utilisera sa forme Lizardman. Sous cette apparence, il ressemble à geant lézard, plein d'écailles pointues. Bacchus l'attaquera alors avec ses poings mais se fera piquer et se blessera. Il donnera une multitude de vlcsnap-2013-06-03-13h31m40s80.png vlcsnap-2013-06-03-13h31m02s222.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-13h36m36s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-13h37m01s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-13h38m19s0.png mirajane sitri.jpeg|Mirajane bat Jenny Mirajane et Jenny OAV 5.JPG Mirajane vs Jenny.png Mirajane 4.jpg coups de poings et il réussira à détruire l'armure écailleuse d'Elfman. Ce dernier à bout de souffles se mettra à genoux mais Bacchus, lui tombera parterre. Levant les mains au ciel, Elfman sera déclaré vainqueur. Ensuite, Mirajane est choisie pour combattre pour le match suivant contre le membre de réserve de l'équipe de Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight. Le match commence, mais il se transforme rapidement en concours de maillot de bain à la grande joie de plusieurs hommes dans le stade. Elles font plusieurs autres poses, d'ailleurs d'autres femmes s'invitent sur le terrain. Les deux concurrentes sont au coude à coude dans leur concours spécial et Jenny fait alors un pari : la perdante du match devra apparaître nue dans le magazine Sorcerer suivant, et Mirajane accepte. Lorsque Jenny utilise son mode de combat, Mirajane répond en se transformant en Satan Soul: Sitri, la forme démoniaque la plus puissante de toutes ses âmes de Satan et la bat rapidement, elle gagne alors 10 points pour son équipe. Elle dit ensuite à Jenny qu'elle attend avec impatience le prochain numero du Socerer Magazine, pour la voir en tenue d'Eve. 5ème jour du tournoi(6 juillet) Lors de la mission visant à libérer Lucy, elle et les autres ont du affronter l'ordre des loups affamés. Elle fut confrontée à Kamika et elle remporte la victoire haut la main. Arc Éclipse Lors de l'arc Éclipse, alors que Lucy a énormément de mal à fermer la porte, Mirajane et Yukino arrivent en courant et permettent la fermeture des portes grâce au pouvoir des esprits. Plus tard, Wendy et Mirajane se battront contre le dragon de jade, Zirconis. Capacités Tout comme le reste de la famille Strauss, Mirajane utilise le Take Over. Elle peut prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes mais aussi se transformer en animal. La particularité de Mirajane est son "Satan Soul", où elle se transforme en démon. thumb|Satan Soul *Satan Soul:' ' L'un des sorts les plus puissants de Mirajane, ainsi que la source de son surnom «La Démone» (魔 人Majin), Satan Soul lui permet de prendre en charge l'apparence, les capacités et les pouvoirs d'un être démoniaque qu'elle nomme fille de Satan. Quand elle l'a activée pour la première fois après deux ans d'abstinence, elle a crée une explosion magique qui a détruit grande partie de la zone environnante. Satan Soul est en fait un démon qui prend possession du corps de Mirajane. Dans un tel état, ses yeux deviennent plus sombres et ses cils grandissent et son visage se craquelle depuis le dessous de son oeil droit jusqu'au bas de sa joue droite. Des marques craquellées sont présentes sur ses deux cuisses. Ses cheveux deviennent plus sauvages : ils s'étirent vers le haut tout en conservant la mèche de cheveux au-dessus de son front. Ses oreilles s'allongent, s'étendant vers l'arrière, et gagnent des bords pointus, qui ressemblent à ceux des elfes de fiction. Ses lèvres se couvrent de rouge à lèvres foncé. Ses avant-bras et ses mains se couvrent d'écailles qui sont bordées par une nageoire sur le côté. Par-dessus, elle porte des gants qui se terminent en serres crochues. Une queue de démon lui pousse, laquelle semble faite de plaques de métal ou d'écailles, de plus en plus petits près de son extrémité. Concernant ses vêtements, elle est vêtue d'une sorte de justaucorps grenat, percé sur tout son ventre et ne laissant du tissu que pour recouvrir les hanches et la poitrine. Il se termine aux épaules, par un col dentelé et noué par un foulard rose pâle. Elle porte des jarretelles assorties au justaucorps qui lui couvrent depuis le pied jusqu'aux mi-cuisses. Aux pieds, elle porte des chaussures basses à talons. L'utilisation de ce sort est très épuisant pour Mirajane, à tel point qu'elle ne peut pas l'exécuter à plusieurs reprises consécutives. *'''Résistance au poison: Sous la forme de tous ses démons elle peut aspirer ou avaler du poison comme Cobra d'Oracion seis − *'Vol:' 'Sous cette forme, Mirajane est capable de se faire pousser une paire d'ailes dans le dos, qui lui permettent de voler. Ces ailes font penser à celle d'une chauve-souris, et comportent des petites pointes comme des saillies sur leurs bords supérieurs. *'Endurance améliorée:' Cette forme augmente l’endurance naturelle de Mirajane, lui permettant de prendre de multiples explosions puissantes à plusieurs reprises consécutives, émergent presque indemne et en restant actif pour continuer la bataille. *'Vitesse améliorée:' ' Alors qu'elle est sous cette forme, la vitesse Mirajane accroît au point où, après la levée de ses ailes, elle pouvait facilement donner un puissant coup de poing à Freed, même avec l'aide de ses propres ailes et une grande distance entre eux, avant qu'il ait pu réagir et au cours de sa lutte avec Azuma, elle pouvait même donner un puissant coup de pied dans son estomac avant qu'il est eu la chance de réagir. *'Force accrue:'thumb|200px|La force de Mirajane ' Lorsqu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs démoniaques, la force Mirajane est augmenté au point où elle peut facilement briser le roc avec ses coups de poing. Lorsque son poing se sont affrontés avec Freed tandis que le second était dans sa forme démoniaque propre, une onde de choc puissante a été générée, qui a détruit le sol en dessous d'eux. Elle a également été en mesure de bloquer un coup de poing de Elfman avec une seule main alors qu'il était sous sa forme démoniaque. *'Avaleur des âmes :' 'Mirajane initie cette attaque par la collecte de l'énergie de la zone entre ses mains, ce qui prend par la suite la forme d'un grand globe de couleur foncé. Il est alors lancé sur l'adversaire, ce qui génère une explosion dévastatrice. Ce sort a été assez fort pour vaincre Fried, qui avait encore ses ailes et sa forme démoniaque actifs. Ce sort n'a pas de nom dans le manga, mais il lui a été donné un nom dans l'anime c'est "avaleur des âmes". Il semble aussi y avoir une variante, dans laquelle la sphère, créée plus rapidement, se concentre autour des mains et des avant-bras de Mirajane. Elle est moins puissante, mais produit toujours une explosion destructrice. *'Explosion Démoniaque (Magic Darkness): ''Mirajane détient dans ses mains une sphère de couleur sombre qui rassemble sur sa paume. Après concentration, un puissant faisceau est expulsé de sa main. Ce sort a été assez puissant pour détruire presque complètement Bouclier Arbre d' Azuma. Cependant, il reçut lui-même peu ou pas de dommages. Dans le manga, le sort n'a pas de nom, mais il a reçu un nom dans l'anime *Flot de Ténèbres :' 'Mirajane tend la main vers l'adversaire et d'une sommation de suite son sceau magique, à partir de laquelle une multitude de grandes mains composées de l'énergie sombre est formé, qui se déplacent pour essayer d'attraper l'adversaire. Utilisé contre Freed, qui l'a éludé, laissant ainsi ses pleins effets inconnue. *Avaleur des Âmes : ' 'Une grosse boule d'énergie noire est chargé entre les mains de Mirajane, d'où un faisceau violet foncé est tiré vers la cible. *Magie de l'eau:' Grâce à l'utilisation de l'immense puissance magique, Mirajane a été montré capable de manipuler librement l'eau environnante. *'Tourbillon du Mal :' En utilisant son pouvoir magique comme un moyen de canalisation, Mirajane soulève une masse d'eau, même de la taille d'un fleuve, avec ses bras, puis se met à tourner, envoie de l'eau voler vers son ennemi dans un tourbillon puissant on la voit l'utiliser la première fois contre freed. Ce sort, qui reste sans nom dans le manga, a été nommé dans l'anime c'est " tourbillon du mal" *'Éclair des Enfers :' 'Un sort de mêlée dans laquelle Mirajane se sert de ses deux mains à la fois pour toucher l'adversaire, par la suite l'électricité est canalisé à travers eux. thumb|200px|Satan Soul : Halphas *'''DemonDémon HalphesHalphas Mirajane prend la forme et les compétence d'un être démoniaque. Elle porte des habits ressemblant à ceux du Satan Soul, mais de couleur bleu foncé, le bas de ses jambes et ses avant bras sont plus imposants et de couleur bleu clair. Mirajane a des cornes du même bleu sur les côtés de sa tête et également une queue de reptile toujours du même bleu. Elle peut faire apparaitre des ailes lui permettant de voler. Sous cette forme, Mirajane est très puissante. On la verra l'utiliser contre Mary Hughes (lors de l'arc de l'horloge d'éternité) qui avait pris possession du Satan Soul, et contre Racer, des Oracion Seis. Après avoir écrasé Mary, au lieu de l'achever elle la regarde et lui dit juste "Méchante !" Le Maitre avait interdit à Mirajane d'utiliser cette forme car elle aurait détruite une ville entière comme si de rien était et sans s'en rendre compte. − *'Vol : '''Sous cette forme, Mirajane peut faire sortir une paire d'ailes bleues semblables à des ailes d'anges. *'Rapidité extrême : En Halphas, Mirajane est plus rapide que l'armure Volante d'Erza. C'est sous cette forme qu'elle sera en mesure de défier Racer des Oracion Seis, et elle pourra même rivaliser avec sa vitesse. *'''Immense Force : '''Lors de son combat contre Satan Soul (contrôlé par Mary Hughes), Mirajane a pu bloquer son poing avec une seule main. *Satan Soul: Sitri:' thumb|Satan Soul : Sitri− C'est à la connaissance d'Erza Scarlett, la forme la plus puissante des Satan Soul de Mirajane, et cela lui permet de prendre en charge l'apparence, les capacités et les pouvoirs d'un être démoniaque. Quand elle active cette technique, ses vêtements sont remplacés par des habits plus révélateurs. Des cornes poussent sur le côté de sa tête et ses cheveux sont beaucoup plus grand. Elle à une paire de griffes et des marques de couleur sombre apparaissent sur ses jambes. Elle est entourée par ce qui semble être des flammes et ses pieds semblent fusionnés avec ces flammes. − *'Flammes: Sous cette forme, les flammes qui se propageaient des pieds de l'utilisateur peuvent apparemment être utilisés pour attaquer les ennemis, ce qui rend les attaques de mêlée effectuées par l'utilisateur plus dangereux en raison d'une traînée de feu à l'endroit où elle frappe, ce qui peut infliger des dommages supplémentaires sur les cibles. *'Rapidité : '''Sous cette forme, une seconde a suffi à Mirajane pour attaquer et imposer sa victoire à Jenny qui n'a pas eu le temps de voir le coup venir. *'vol Sous cette forme, elle est capable de voler comme elle le montre lorsqu'elle se bat contre Zirconis *'Transformation:'frame|Mirajane se transforme en lucy − Mirajane est très habile dans l'utilisation de la Magie de transformation, qui est considéré comme l'une de ses spécialités. Il a été montré qu'elle était capable de transformer des parties séparées de son corps au lieu de tout, et elle est capable d'effectuer de base des transformations de niveaux intermédiaires, et avancée avec facilité. Lorsqu'elle prend l'apparence d'animaux, elle conserve certaines caractéristiques de sa forme humaine, telles que sa queue de cheval et ses cils féminins. − *'Magic Sleep '(''眠り の 魔法 Nemuri no Maho''):thumb|Dream Knock Mirajane a démontré des compétences avec Magie du sommeil. Elle a été en mesure d'endormir facilement Lucy lors de la bataille entre le Fairy Tail et Phantom Lord. *'Dream Knock :' Mirajane crée des bulles de sommeil qu'elle projette sur son adversaire. A leur contact, il tombe dans un profond sommeil. *'Intelligence:' En dépit de son apparence distraite, Mirajane a fait preuve d'une grande intelligence, et surtout, une profonde connaissance de la magie et son monde. Elle a été en mesure de comprendre comment le Géant des Phantom Lord fonctionnait après l'avoir observé pendant un court instant. *'Immense Puissance Magique:' En tant que Mage de Classe S de la Guilde Fairy Tail, Mirajane possède une énorme quantité de puissance magique. Quand elle a activé Satan Soul après deux ans d'inactivité, son pouvoir magique a complètement détruit le sol autour de Mirajane et une vaste zone. Il est également assez grand pour permettre à Mirajane de soulever et de manipuler une rivière entière,quelque chose qu'un candidat au rang S, trouve incroyable. Lorsqu'elle l'utilise, il est de couleur pourpre. Azuma a également commenté qu'il sentait une grande quantité de la puissance magique en elle.thumb|Mirajane vs Azuma − *'Maitre au corps-à-corps:' Il a été montré pendant son combat contre Azuma qu'elle est une experte du combat au corps-à-corps. *'Magie de Ré-équipement:' 'On ne peut que supposer qu'elle maitrise cette magie vu que lors du grand tournoi magie dans son combat opposé à Jenny qui se change en concours de maillot de bain elle change de maillot quasiment instantannément comme Jenny qui elle possède cette magie.(à prouver) Combats principaux Détails supplémentaires *Le nom de Mirajane vient d'un jeux vidéos auquel Mashima jouait lorsqu'il l'a créé. *Elle est la 2ème personne la plus jeune à avoir reçus le rang-S elle avait 16 ans ( la première étant erza qui n'avait que 15 ans ) *Elle a appris la magie de transformation à Natsu, Happy et Lucy dans un Omake, cependant seul Natsu a réussi à se transformer complètement. *Son tatouage de Fairy Tail est sur sa cuisse gauche.thumb|298px *Mirajane est vraiment mauvaise en dessin, ce qui revient de manière comique dans le manga. *Dans le Volume 16 Edition Limitée: Interview Sorcier, la meilleure qualité de Fairy Tail, selon Mirajane, était "Tout le monde est vraiment sympa". Elle envisage de devenir chanteuse dans le futur. Elle a une bonne relation avec tout le monde dans la guilde. Mirajane, comme son frère Elfman, n'a pas souhaité commenter quoi que ce soit sur le travail le plus difficile jamais pris. *Elle considère Plue comme le plus puissant esprit stellaire existant. *Elle est bonne en cuisine, comme l'a déclaré Lisana. La cuisine est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle préfère par dessus tout *Mira Take Over : Sitri est un nom de Grand Prince de l'enfer qui règne sur plus de soixante légions de démons. Il est mentionné dans Ars Goetia. *C'est la quatrième fille la plus populaire de la guilde après Jubia. *C'est la fille la plus forte de la guilde avec Erza Scarlett. *Elle a toutes ses transformations depuis qu'elle utilise la magie *Son caractere a complètement changé depuis que sa soeur est "morte". *Elle a adopté un chien qu'elle a nommé Alexandria et qui aboie : "Chuwai Chuwai !" ce que Lucy trouve très étrange. *Elle est manequin qui a souvent posé pour le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. *Et elle est également l'ambassadrice de Fairy Tail ! *Dans le manga, on apprend son nom de famille, uniquement à la fin du Tome 30. Stats Les stats de Mirajane d'après le Weekly Sorcerer Magazine: *'Attaque : 5 *'Défense : 5' *'Vitesse : 5' *'Intelligence : 4' *'Pin-Up : 5+ COOL!!!' Citations *"Natsu était tout petit .Un jour ,ce dragon l'a trouvé dans une forêt .Il lui a appris à parler ,à lire ,à écrire et il lui a enseigné la magie .Mais un jour ,ce dragon a brusquement disparu et Natsu c'est retrouver tout seul ."à Lucy ,épisode 2 *"C'est impossible...comment...comment quelqu'un comme lui peut-il faire partie de Fairy Tail ?Puisque c'est comme ça je vais me battre ,il y a pas de raison ...Je n'ai servi à rien quand il ont enlevé Lucy et je ne veux pas vivre ça une deuxième fois ."à Kanna à propos de Luxus ,épisode 23 *"Ne dis pas ça ,c'est pas ta faute ,Lisanna le disait elle même tout les être vivant finissent par mourir un jour où l'autre ...Et puis elle continuera à vivre dans notre coeur pour toujours...Pas vrai......Alors dans ce cas ,nous devevons continué à vivre pour que son souvenir ne disparaissent pas ."à Elfman ,épisode 24 *"Avant cette guerre ,nous étions amis ,nous appartenions à la même guilde .Nous étions tellement complice ,nous passions notre temps à rire ,nous avions les mêmes rêves ...Tes anciens amis sont toujours là et ils le sauront toujours .Je ne dis pas que c'est mal de compter sur une seule personne .Mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a plein de gens qui tiennent à toi et qui seront prêt à t'aider en cas de besoin ."À Fried ,épisode 45 *"Lisanna...ouvre les yeux...Lisanna...Répond moi...Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...Non ,ne t'en vas pas .Non ,reste là ,reste avec moi .Je t'en suplie m'abondonne pas ,tu peux pas me laisser...Ma petite soeur...."À Lisanna quand elle sait fait aspiré par l'anima ,épisode 95 *"''La magie n'est pas faite pour tuer. Même sans pouvoirs, on ne peut pas sauver les personnes qu'on aime. Tu as seulement commis une grosse erreur. Vois-tu... Quand mes amis sont proches de moi, j'ai tendance à limiter mes pouvoirs. Peut-être est-ce à cause de cette contradiction. Mais quand je suis seule... c'est là que je libère toute ma force." ''(Pendant les Grands Jeux Magiques, à une membre des Loups Affamés) Catégorie:Personnages Féminins Catégorie:Mages de Ré-équipement Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques Catégorie:Disparus de l'île Tenrô Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail B Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Utilisateurs de Take Over Catégorie:Mages de Rang-S Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Gentils